Best Christmas Ever
by FrozenLover67
Summary: One-shot. Anna and Elsa spend Christmas together. Modern AU.


Anna jumped out of bed and rushed out of her room. Today was Christmas and she got to spend it with her best friend, her favorite sister, her only sister! Today was going to be a day to remember.

_Too bad Mama and Papa aren't here._ Anna thought. Sadly they died three years ago in a car accident.

Anna ran across the hall and into Elsa's room.

Elsa heard Anna come in and she groaned. Anna kept her up late last night and now she was getting her up earlier than the sun.

Anna laid on the bed beside Elsa. "Anna go back to sleep." Elsa mumbled before she turned her back to Anna.

"Elsa wake up! It's Christmas!" Elsa didn't open her eyes. "Fine. If you don't wake up I'm going to sit on you."

Elsa's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Anna giggled. "Works every time." Anna got up and grabbed Elsa's hands. "Come on!" She pulled Elsa off the bed and into the living room.

"Anna let go of me." Elsa said.

"Only if you promise that we can open the presents now." Anna said.

"Fine but don't you want to get Olaf?"

Olaf was a stuffed snowman. He was the last thing their parents gave Anna before they died. Anna used to take Olaf everywhere so she would be reminded of her parents but after a while she just stopped. Now he just sits on her bed.

"No! I'm too old for him anyway." Anna said.

"If you say so."

Anna and Elsa sat around the Christmas tree that they decorated together. "Ok me first!" Anna said. She grabbed a badly wrapped present and shoved it in Elsa's hands.

"I wonder what it could be." Elsa teased.

"Just open it."

Elsa opened it. It was a huge box of chocolate. Elsa started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"I bought you the same thing!" Elsa got a present from under the tree and gave it to Anna. Anna opened it and, sure enough, it was the same huge box of chocolate!

Anna laughed. "Great minds think alike." Anna got another present. "Here."

Elsa took it and opened it. It was a snowflake necklace that had '_Best Sister Ever_' on it. "Oh Anna I love it!" Elsa put it on.

"I'm glad you do." Elsa gave Anna another present. Anna opened it and gave Elsa a confused look. "What are these?" Anna held up a pair of doll sized mittens and hat.

"They _were_ for Olaf but since you're too old for him I'll take them back to-"

"No! I mean...no I'll keep them. I'm sure he'd like them. Thanks Elsa!"

"You're welcome. I've got one more thing for you." Elsa pulled a bag out from under the tree. Anna looked in it and gasped. "You got me a new jacket?!" Anna took it out and looked at it.

"You needed a new one." Elsa said.

"Thank you so much! I have one more thing for you too." Anna took out the last present and gave it to Elsa. Elsa opened it and took out a new pair of gloves.

"I was going to give you some I made but they didn't come out so well, so I just bought you those." Anna said.

"Well I'm sure I would've loved them. Thank you for everything." Elsa said.

"Back at ya." Anna pulled Elsa in for a hug.

"Lets go make breakfast." Anna and Elsa got up and went into the kitchen. They took out all the ingredients needed to make chocolate chips pancakes.

"I bet my pancakes will taste better than yours." Anna said.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." Anna smirked.

"Care to put your money where you mouth is?"

"I would if I knew what that meant."

"It means-"

"I know what it means and you're on!"

Anna reached for a bag of flour but accidentally knocked it to the floor. It exploded and covered the kitchen and girls in flour.

Anna coughed and stepped back. "Maybe you should make the pancakes."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah that's a good idea."

* * *

"Don't you want to change out of your nightgown first?" Elsa asked.

"Nope!" Anna said as she slipped on a pair of boots.

"But it's cold outside. Are you sure?" Elsa put on the new gloves Anna gave her.

"I'm sure." Anna put on her new jacket and ran out of the door.

Elsa rolled her eyes and followed Anna. As soon as she got out outside a snowball collided with her face. She heard Anna laughing as she wiped away the snow.

While Anna was laughing Elsa scooped up some snow and threw it at Anna's face.

Anna coughed and spluttered when the snow went in her mouth. "Hey!" Anna yelled. She gathered some snow in her hands and threw it at Elsa. Elsa dodged the snowball and threw one at Anna. It hit her in the face and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Anna yelled.

"How did I cheat?" Elsa asked.

"I...I don't know but you did!"

"I _would_ challenge you to a snowball fight but you would lose."

Anna stood up and brushed the snow off of her. "Ha! Yeah right. You know _I_ would win."

"You dare challenge the Snow Queen?"

Anna smiled when she heard Elsa's old nickname. "Yes I do challenge the Snow Queen."

After hours of playing Anna and Elsa lay exhausted in the snow. "I totally won." Anna said.

Elsa looked over at Anna. "I let you win."

"No you didn't! I won because I'm the best."

"Yes you are." Elsa tapped Anna on the nose and Anna giggled.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They sat up and started making the snowman. Anna got twigs for the arms and Elsa got a carrot and buttons. When they were done they sat back and looked at their creation.

"It looks just like Olaf!" Anna said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Elsa smiled and Anna shivered. "Anna you're cold."

"No I'm not." Anna shivered again, proving what she just said was a lie.

Elsa stood up and pulled Anna up with her. "Come on let's go make hot chocolate."

"Can we make sandwiches too?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Yes we can."

They went inside. "I'll make the hot chocolate!" Anna said.

"You and hot water don't mix. _I'll_ make the hot chocolate." Elsa said.

Anna pouted. "You're no fun."

"You do remember the last time I let you make hot chocolate right? You were in the hospital for a week."

"Don't remind me." Anna made the sandwiches while Elsa made the hot chocolate. They went into the living room to enjoy their lunch while watching tv.

After a while Anna drifted off to sleep with her head on Elsa's lap.

Elsa smiled and stroked her little sister's hair. Soon, Elsa fell asleep too.

Elsa was the first to wake up. She looked out of the window and saw that it was dark out.

_Oh no!_ She thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until ten. Elsa sighed in relief. _We still have time._

Elsa looked down at Anna who was still asleep in her lap. She shook her awake. "Anna wake up."

Anna opened her eyes and yawned. "Is it time?" She asked sleepily.

Elsa nodded. "Yes it is. Come on."

Anna and Elsa got up from the couch. "Go put on your boots and jacket." Elsa said.

"Ok." Anna did as she was told and went to the door. "Come on Elsa we're going to miss it."

"I'm coming!" Elsa walked up to Anna and they went outside. Elsa sat on the stairs and Anna sat on her lap. Elsa wrapped her arms around her baby sister and pulled her close.

After a few minutes they saw fireworks light up the sky. "Elsa?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa looked down at Anna. "Yes Anna?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the best Christmas ever."

* * *

**I've had this in my mind for a while now I just finally got around to typing it up.**

**I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
